Reto drabbles 10 canciones
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: Colección de diez drabbles con diez canciones aleatorias por el "reto". Centrado en la pareja Romanogers.


_**"Reto" 10 Canciones Avengers: Romanogers**_

* * *

_**1º Battlefield (Jordin Sparks)**_

Natasha lo miraba fijo. Ella no debía explicación alguna, pero si las quería. No sabía que estaba pasando, el porqué esa no tan pequeña sala de entrenamiento se había vuelto un pequeño campo de guerra. Estaban solos y ella desarmada. Él era un buen hombre y tampoco jugaría con esa ventaja.

Empezaron ese entrenamiento sin ningún cuidado, sin medir la fuerza del golpe, pero tampoco querían dañarse mutuamente. Pararon un momento, pensando que sería bena idea usar protecciones, pero se olvidaron del asunto y decidieron seguir con el combate.

- Dejemos esto...se ha vuelto personal

aquellas palabras de su capitán la sorprendieron y desarmaron al momento. Ella solo pudo sonreir. Desaba que el cogiera unas protecciones, porque ella no iba a parar.

- No… esto ya se ha vuelto como un campo de batalla, dame tu mejor golpe

¿Personal? Comprendió porque dijo aquello: Su mejor golpe era…

_**2º Live to Fight Another Day (Krypteria)**_

Por lo que sabía el capitán, ella había sido capturada por unos radicales y tenía el reloj en contra. Con el apoyo de Hawkeye e Iron Man, decidieron abordar y rescatar a la espía. Pero costaba demasiado. Buscaban y luchaban, pero no la encontraban. Cada vez tenían menos tiempo y más enemigos, pero no se rendía. Debía encontrar a Tasha de cualquier forma.

Encontraría el camino hacía ella aunque estuviera plagado de enemigos como esos.

Nadie la dañaría, eso que lo dieran por seguro.

_**3º Va Todo al Ganador (Il Divo)**_

Al ver como la agente Carter y el capitán cambiaban algo más que puros dosieres, ella camino hacia otro lado. Quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella y confesarle lo que sentía, y había pensado mil y una formas, pero ninguna la llegaba a convencer. Quizás ella había esperado demasiado, o eran demasiadas suposiciones, pero sabía que había encontrado un nuevo hueco realmente vacío en aquello que llamaban corazón.

"Genial, Romanoff" se recrimino a ella misma.

No quiso hablar con su "hermano" del tema, solo quiso aguantar aquel dolor que ella misma se había buscado con una copa.

Tenía que admitir que todo iba al ganador.

**_4ºIn A World Like This (Backstreet Boys)_**

Tan inocente, fue en busca de la pelirroja. No sabía que le pasaba desde hacía días, pero le daba igual, intentaría resolverlo y confesarse como buen soldado americano que era. Sabía que podía conseguir, de ese mundo donde la gente se separaba y hacia acciones (como besar sin consentimiento alguno) que no salían del corazón. Con papel en mano, empezó a escribir un pequeño esquema donde intentaba ser tan ñoño como les gustaban a las mujeres de las películas actuales: Le tenía en sus manos, había caído en sus ojos, quería crear con ella un mundo mejor que ese en el que vivía con una pequeña familia (no podía evitarlo).

Costaría trabajo, pero merecía crear un mundo junto ella.

_**5º Fuckin Perfect (P¡nk)**_

No pensó que algún día de esa su confusa y jodida viva, nunca llegaría a estar en esa situación. ¿sacaba algo completamente normal de su cabeza? ¡Claro que no! había llenado su vida de una forma y otra de errores hasta esa fecha. Algunos eran errores realmente malos, como estar en la KGB, pero un error bueno fue entrar en SHIELD gracias a Clint. Intentó cambiar, pero seguía haciendo lo mismo, tanto como uno para el otro. Eso contaba como error malo. Otro error malo en la lista era creer que ella no era apta para absolutamente nadie.

No era jodidamente perfecta como las demás.

Pero tenía errores buenos. Esos jodidos errores buenos como estar dentro de los Vengadores y tener amigos. ¿Con quienes si no saldría a comer Kebab y beber hasta morir? Encontró alguien que también era jodidamente perfecto para ella.

Estaba a su lado, y para ella, en ese momento, era lo único que borraba todo lo malo.

**_6ºJoin Me In Death (HIM)_**

Apagaron la televisión y ambos intentaron moverse, pero se habían quedado totalmente encajados en el cómodo sofá de Stark. Sin duda, era la última vez que veían una película tan triste pero romántica. Finalmente, la pareja estaba junta en la muerte, y por muy romántico que sonara…

- Hay que ser idiota… Nunca se tiene que tener miedo de semejante sentimiento- soltó burlón Barton, ganando un codazo de su novia- ¿Que?

- Hay que admitir que es realmente romántico que la pareja se suicide al mismo tiempo para estar juntos en la muerte…pero si tienes una vida para estar con él, aprovechala

- Tasha, ¿Serías capaz de seguir a alguien en la muerte?  
- ¿Por amor? Si me golpea muy fuerte cuando lo encuentre- dijo mirando disimuladamente al capitán- ...más fuerte que Hulk con el martillo de Thor

Aquellas palabras casi imposibles con toque irónico hicieron reír incluso a ella misma.

_**7ºUtopía (Within Temptation)**_

Finalmente lo lograron y ni ellos mismos se lo llegaban a creer.

¡Estaban juntos! ¡Saliendo como pareja!

Llevaban bastante tiempo juntos, cuando cada uno de ellos se fijó en que tenían una forma muy diferente a comprender ese momento. Era un tanto diferente el futuro que cada uno se imaginaba.

Por una parte estaba Natasha, que no tenía claro que iba a ser de esa relación. Ella sentía fuertes sentimientos por el capitán, eso nadie se lo podía negar, y durante todo ese tiempo, ella no dejaba de pensar que se alegraba de la situación pero temía un desenlace con una familia y dependiendo de su marido.

Por otra estaba Steve, que estaba bastante ilusionado con aquel romance. Simplemente, aún tenía en mente todos y cada uno de los ideales de su "vieja escuela": una familia perfecta.

Para tener un perfecto romance, cada uno tenía su forma de pensar o también tenía su forma de actuar. Y sobre todos aquellos sentimientos habían sueños realmente mucho más coloridos que toda la realidad junta, pero llegaba toda la realidad destruyendo, matando todo en lo que pensaba como si fuera una lluvia.

¿Quizás al final de esa relación estaban condenados a volver a la soledad?

**_8ºEver Dream (Nightwish)_**

Habían cosas que Natasha Romanoff no sabía y una carta se las estaba contando. Era una carta de puño y letra de su capitán justo antes de confesarse. Una carta que logró sorprenderla y decirse a sí misma "él es realmente adorable". Detrás de tanto músculo y perfección, encontró a un hombre tan tierno como el del anuncio de Cornetto.

Un hombre que le hacía preguntas realmente normales, como ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por mi? ¿alguna vez me echaste de menos cuando iba sin ti a realizar algún trabajo? ¿nunca has querido cambiar las estrellas con alguien?, pero encontraba cosas realmente hermosas como este amor me ha calado completamente o eres realmente perfecta, tan bella como una cascada.

Realmente ese hombre sabía como enamorarla y cambiar sus esquemas. Era un auténtico sueño.

_**9ºThanks for the Memories (Fall Out Boy)**_

Por una vez agradeció a Pepper aquella cámara. En un albúm digital, Hawkeye empezó a enseñar todas las fotos ninja que pasarían al "Primer Albúm De Recuerdos De La Familia Avengers", a lo que todos (incluidas esas "amigas" que venían de invitadas) gritaron de alegría. Pero el nerviosismo se mostró de inmediato. No eran los mejores recuerdos, y seguirían. Le dieron un gracias muy irónico antes de que vieran las fotos. Salen ellos dos en varias (por no decir bastantes) y le pidieron que se las pasara.

No eran tan ridículas como pensaban, no eran tan absurdas ni graciosas, pero hacían recordar que habría un segundo volumen y que tenían que fabricar mejores.

**_10ºEvery Breath You Take (The Police)_**

Lo que llegaba a sentir era realmente un profundo amor y que por ese sentimiento, no dejaba de observar a su roja: cada vez que respiraba, cada vez que andaba, cada vez que hablaba con otro hombre, cada vez que entrenaba, cada vez que luchaba...sus mejores movimientos los podía apreciar a una cámara lenta. Debía admitir que si era un poco celoso y también sobreprotector, pero notaba que todos aquellos eran puros depredadores. Natasha lo veía como algo adorable y a la vez molesto, pero no había discutido del tema. No era realmente a todas horas en las que notaba la presencia de Steve, y por algo no había pasado a mayores ese...Stalkeo continuo.

Aunque debía admitir que ella también lo observaba tanto o más que él.

* * *

_Iepale!_

_Se que tendría que estar subiendo el capitulo de "Music Avengers", pero hace no mucho una amiga y yo encontramos y leimos unos retos que consisten coger el reproductor, ponerlo en aleatorio y durante esa canción realizar un drabble, asi hasta conseguir 10. Hice un x2 en otro fandom y ahora me animo centrandome en esta pareja que necesita amor~_

_(apreciareis mi poca experiencia con los drabbles y que no he mirado las faltas ortográficas)_

_merece review?_

_Hasta la proxima~_


End file.
